The New Kid: A Destiel Story:
by MorbyGal
Summary: High School AU; Dean Winchester is the new kid in school, and a total rebel; Castiel is a really good kid, so what happens when he meets Dean and they become associated with each other? Find out..


_**Hi! Alright soo...I'm new to the Supernatural fandom, so take it easy on the comments please..**_

* * *

"Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked nervously, he had been told to show the new kid around school, but, he hadn't been expecting the new kid to be soo...good looking.

"Hmm? Oh..uhh..Hi..yeah, that's me,"Dean turned to him with a smile shaking hands with Castiel.

"Hi, my name is C-Castiel Novak, I'm supposed to show you around the school,"Cas smiled slightly.

"Boring,"Dean sang out,"Hey Cas, what's say we do something a whole lot better?"

"L-Like what?"Cas froze.

"Like cut class and going to a diner!"Dean smirked.

"Wha-I-I.."Cas was about to rebut, but he was already being pulled to a car in the school's parking lot.

"Calm down man, live a little,"Dean chimed with a big smile.

"B-But what if we get caught?"Cas asked.

"We won't,"Dean shrugged.

"But if we do, we'll get detention,"Castiel gulped.

"So?"Dean scoffed driving off of school property.

"So..I-I've never gotten detention before.."Cas said quietly.

"Cas..listen..do you trust me?"Dean asked.

"What? I-I just met you?"Castiel asked.

"Yes..but do you trust me?"Dean asked seriously.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, and he could tell that Dean was being completely honest, so he slowly nodded,"Yeah.."

Dean smiled hugely at him,"Then don't worry...they won't find out.."

"Okay.."Castiel smiled a bit and watched as they pulled up at a diner.

They got out and walked inside taking a seat,"I know I've only been here for a weekend, but this place has the best burgers ever!"Dean chimed taking a huge bite of his bacon cheese burger.

Cas nodded,"Yeah..these are pretty great."

"You mean..you've never been here?"Dean asked.

"No,"Cas replied shaking his head.

"And how long have you lived here?"Dean questioned.

"My whole life, which would be seventeen years,"Castiel commented.

"And you've never been here?"Dean inquired.

Cas sighed,"Look..I-I don't...CAN'T..go out much."

"What? Why not?"Dean asked setting down his burger to look at Cas suspiciously.

"Look..I don't know if I'm exactly comfortable with telling you my life story right now.."Castiel said picking at his burger now.

"That's fine, I don't blame you, I don't have a perfect life either,"Dean shrugged.

"Yeah..hey, could you uh..drive me home? It's late, and I don't have a ride,"Cas replied.

"Of course, come on,"Dean held out his hand and Cas took it lifting himself from his seat. They got back into the Impala and Dean drove to Cas's house.

"Do you want me to come in?"Dean asked.

"N-no! I-I don't think that'd be a good idea.."Castiel said.

"Okay, well, see ya tomorrow Cas,"Dean smiled and waved as he drove off.

Cas smiled back and returned the wave before walking inside the door, immediately getting questioned by Gabriel and Anna.

"Where have you been!? The school called and said you weren't in any of your classes!"Uriel scolded.

"Umm..I-I was.."Cas started.

"Oh give the kid a break Uriel,"Gabriel stated coming over,"Now..Cassie..why'd you skip school?"

"I was hanging out with a friend.."Cas almost whispered.

"A FRIEND!?"Both Gabriel and Uriel exclaimed.

"Yeah.."Cas nodded.

"Are-are you sure this guy is your friend Castiel?"Uriel asked.

"Yeah, I am,"Cas nodded.

"Castiel..I honestly don't think this kid is good for you if he's making you skip school,"Uriel said harshly.

Gabriel shot Anna a look,"Uriel...this is Cas's first friend..let him have some fun."

Cas's face brightened,"So..I-I can hang out with him?"

"Yes Cassie, you can hang out with him,"Gabriel smiled ruffling his little brother's hair.

Cas smiled and hugged Gabriel happily,"Thanks Gabey."

Uriel sighed,"Fine..but if he get's you in trouble..and I better not find out he's an atheist or he's gay, because if I find that out, you are DEFINITELY not friends any more."

Castiel sighed,"Yes Uriel.."

"Good..now go do your bible study.."Uriel commented waving him off.

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm not sure if you guys are interested in this story...it's not the best I know... but just so you know Cas's backstory will be told and you'll understand why Uriel and Gabriel are acting as Cas's parents.**_


End file.
